


One Week

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: A Frozen!MARVEL [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Frozen (Modern Era), Gen, Old Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: Despite all warnings, Elsa was entirely unprepared for San Fransokyo'shills.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Tadashi Hamada
Series: A Frozen!MARVEL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244330
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> An old bit of work that was intended to be a multi-chapter in the Frozen!Marvel series. Lost interest halfway through and haven't been bothered to follow up on it. 
> 
> When I reread it, I realized it was actually pretty okay. : D

**One Week**

The streets were a dizzy sight. It didn't matter where she turned, left or right, it all looked the same. Tall gleaming buildings shot up like weeds between older, lean homes made of wood. The older homes reminded Elsa of Arendelle, the level of detail in the woodwork and the fine hand in painting not seen in over a century on the pacific. Anna was nowhere in sight.

Elsa sighed softly, resisting the urge to chew her bottom lip- that was something her sister did. Her feet were sore, her calves ached and she was likely getting a sunburn on the back of the neck. Raising a hand to the back of her neck, Elsa winced at the heat on the skin. She must have been up and down the street a hundred times already- or was it left to right? Was that the same building she had just passed? No, the writing looked different. Maybe. And there was not a hair to be seen of her sister. Or Kristoff for that matter.

San Fransokyo was not the vacation she had been led to believe she would be on. Perhaps, if she returned to the university. If she could find the university again.

Oh yes. She could just see the headlines now: Queen of Arendelle- Missing. Last seen roaming San Fransokyo. Only to turn up a week later because she had finally thought to stop and ask for directions.

The heat was getting to her. The humidity of summer promised thunder and lightning in the future, it stuck to her clothes and hair until she was walking sticky mess of sweat and frustration. She was reasonably sure that her hair was a disaster under her scarf.

It had been many years since Elsa wanted to cry, but she could feel the tears on the verge of falling, hot on her already hot face. A tear finally fell as she found a quiet spot off the busy sidewalk against a historic looking house, nestled between two gleaming buildings. It had been foolish to leave her phone behind in the hotel room- and completely forgotten the wallet Kristoff and the rest of the security detail had prepared. Elsa never had to handle cash prior, and Anna had wanted to go shopping without security hovering and that meant a wallet in her purse.

Only Elsa had turned her back for a moment and Anna was gone, Kristoff with her. Likely disappearing into a store or something.

She brought a hand up to a wipe the tear away. She was a queen. She ruled a country with compassion and guided it out of a recession. She could ask for directions. No one needed to know about it afterwards.

Elsa raised her head and took a breath. She'd find a police officer or... one of the grad students Dr. Callahan pointed out to her earlier that day. The one who would be awarded a grant later that week- though he didn't know it yet. According to Dr. Callahan, this student's project was easily Ph.D material if he chose to continue it. He was still wearing that cap from before.

She strode forward into the crowds, following the cap, trying to catch up. "Um, excuse me." He hadn't heard her, instead he kept walking- his long stride surpassing Elsa's own, "Please, wait a moment."

Oh what was his name? She must have met hundreds of students when she visited the university. There were a lot of 'a's in it. Ha-something-something. It reminded her of mnemonic device or something. Hama- flower, right?- Shi? That didn't sound right. Duh. Da? Hamada? "Hamada!"

He stopped and turned around, an earbud hanging out, eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Huh?"

Oh good. It was one of Dr. Callahan's students. "I'm sorry to bother you," she began, "But I'm afraid I got a little turned around. Could you point me in the direction of the university."

"Oh." He took out the other earbud and stuck it in his jean's pocket, "It's just up the street." He gestured towards a street that looked just like all the others. He seemed to pause before adding, "I'm heading back there now. You're, uh, welcome to tag along."

Elsa almost wilted in relief, "Thank you." She followed the street with her eyes and held in a groan, barely, "It's up hill?

The grad student laughed aloud, "It's San Fransokyo: everything is uphill."

She blushed, whether from embarrassment or the heat she wasn't sure. That hadn't been the most dignified comment to come from a member of Arendelle's royal family.

"I'm Tadashi." The grad student continued.

"Elsa." The heat was getting to her. She should have used the fake name, 'Sarah' security had provided. Or something. Security never covered what to do if she got lost.

It was quiet between them for the first block. And quiet during the second block. What did she say? Her small talk topics seemed inappropriate outside of her office and country. Tadashi caved first. "So," He began, "what brings you to San Fransokyo?"

"A grant." Elsa replied, wiping the sweat from her brow. Arendelle's summers seemed mild in comparison to San Fransokyo's heat. Did latitude really make that much difference? Or was it the humidity? "Dr. Callahan was kind enough to invite me to see his students." She grunted as the street's incline steepened. "He failed to mention the hills."

This was ridiculous on so many levels. She should have stuck with her itinerary and let her sister do her own thing like usual. Elsa had thought herself fit- the entire trip had been a challenge to the notion.

Tadashi laughed again, "Yeah. They always seem to forget to tell tourists our rolling hills are a little steep."

"A little steep." Elsa repeated, "That seems to be an understatement."

Her walking companion smiled, sidestepping a young mother pushing a stroller, "So what grant are you here for?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment. She had been stumbling over herself for most of the day, and she had promised Dr. Callahan that she would announce the winner when he could see the look on Tadashi's face. She shouldn't have mentioned the grant- too late now. "I'm afraid I'm not allow to say much."

"Oh." He almost sounded disappointed.

Well, a little bit of information never hurt. This was a grant, not international politics. Elsa could do this. "I believe it will be awarded at an exposition later this week."

"You mean the San Fransokyo Robotics Expo?"

It sounded familiar, "Maybe." Elsa offered. "Are you competing this year?"

"Nah. But my brother is. He's been working on his project all summer." Tadashi's smile turned into a grin, "He's going to blow the judges away."

There was something about the tone, it was more than a sibling's pride. It was more like... confidence. It wasn't that Tadashi thought or believed in his brother, he just knew he brother would do it. Elsa immediately thought of Anna's ongoing campaign at the UN as a mutants' rights advocate: her charter would be coming up for a vote in the fall. "You sound like he can't fail."

Tadashi scoffed softly, "Hiro's a certified genius. He only fourteen but he's trying to get into university."

"He's so young!" Elsa gaped, royal decorum forgotten. Recovering, she continued with, "And he's competing this weekend?"

"Yup." Tadashi quieted for a moment, adjusting his backpack. They came to a stop at an intersection, the first red light they had hit. The lull continued until they were halfway across the street. "Do you have any brothers?"

Elsa couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "No, but I have a younger sister, Anna." She laughed, "I actually came here with her, but we were separated during the lunch rush."

"It can get a little hairy downtown." Tadashi confirmed. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"No doubt, and she'll likely have a story to tell." Elsa sighed. "I swear, if there's any trouble to be found-"

"She'll find it?" Tadashi added.

"Without fail." Elsa concluded.

Tadashi groaned himself, "That sounds like Hiro. I leave him alone for one moment-"

"And he disappears?"

"Exactly." Tadashi took his turn to sigh. "I mean he couldn't have a safe hobby like DnD or, I don't know, Pokemon. He had to like battle bots." He seemed to remember himself. "Sorry."

Elsa adjusted her scarf, letting her braid cascaded over her shoulder. "Do not be. My father always told me that I was born before Anna because she would need a big sister, someone watching out for her." She took a breath, hoping she was not about to overstep, "Perhaps Hiro also needs a big brother and that is why you were first."

Her guide was quiet long enough for Elsa to start worrying that she had overstepped. She was relieved when he smiled, "I think your dad is a very wise man."

Elsa's heart clenched tightly. Gods above did she miss her parents. "He was." She replied lightly. "Are we close to the university?"

Tadashi was watching her from the corner of his eye, but didn't press the topic. "Yeah. Just another block."

"I can't believe we walked that far." Elsa said, stopping and turning to look behind her. The little shop was further downhill than she thought possible. It must have taken half an hour to climb back up.

"The hills can be deceptive." Tadashi responded.

"Spies are deceptive." Elsa said, thinking of Clint and Natasha, "Those hills are just, just... mean." She finished lamely.

Her guide smiled again, "How long are you in town for, Elsa?"

When had they stopped at the gate? Elsa smiled, "Just for the week. Though I hope to come back someday."

"Ah, so just long enough to conquer the hills and leave?" Tadashi asked.

She gaped a little: was she being teased? Composing herself, and drawing on her very best 'queen' voice, according to Anna, said, "A battle won is still a victory: I will defeat these hills before I go."

That drew a laugh from her companion, and it must have been the heat because she was blushing again. "Well, if you have the time, I can show you around enemy lines."

The offer took a moment to register, leaving Elsa more than a little surprised.

Tadashi was quick to follow up the silence with, "But only if you want to. You know."

"I am. I mean, yes. I would like that. Yes. Thank you." Smooth, very smooth, Elsa. She could command armed forces and delicately ease political tension but she couldn't talk to a boy. Well, man. Eh- a young man? He must be close to her age.

She could have been wrong, but Tadashi looked like he had a faint blush on his ears. "Great. How about tomorrow afternoon, one-ish, at the Lucky Cat Cafe? We can grab a bite and then I'll show you around town."

Elsa was suppose to go to the museum or something then. She blinked up at Tadashi and took in his smile, more a grin, and smiled herself. "Sounds great."

Her itinerary was shot anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a chatty author and love comments- please feel free to leave one if you like! I will respond. 
> 
> Or come say 'hi' on[ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
